


Matchmaking

by artist_in_training



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows possibly everything about his best friend's brother without having actually met him before. Now he finally meets Eren and Isabel has a few surprises in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

“ _He’s_ your brother?” Levi looked over Isabel’s brother who was currently in the middle of an intense gaming session.

“I know right? Eren goes off to college and suddenly thinks he can be the next Rapunzel.”

“What?” Levi forced himself to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous brunet on the couch.

“ _Ugh_ , his hair. It’s so long! It’s almost longer than mine!”

Levi glanced back at Eren taking special note of his hair. _Perfect for running your fingers through._

“I swear if he doesn’t cut it soon I’m going to cut it in his sleep.” Levi saw fire in her eyes.

“I don’t think it looks bad. It’s…” _kind of sexy_ , Levi wanted to say, “…a form of self-expression.”

“Aren’t punny t-shirts enough?” Isabel asked.

Levi shrugged. “It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“No but it’s close. I swear to God if he grows facial hair I’ll disown him as my brother.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” Levi asked.

“Maybe, but how is he supposed to find someone to marry if he’s inside all day playing video games, watching Netflix, and growing his hair out?”

“There are people that could find him attractive.” _Like me_ , Levi thought as his eyes wandered back to Eren.

“I doubt it. Would you date him?” Isabel caught Levi off-guard.

“What?”

“Yeah, would you date my brother?”

“Well I…that’s not…he’s your brother.” Levi stuttered.

“Okay, fine. Someone like my brother.”

“Maybe, it depends on the specific person.”

“Well,” Isabel motioned to the couch, “there’s a specific person.”

Levi tried to steer the conversation in a different direction,“Isn’t it awkward talking about whether I would date your brother while he’s in the room?” 

“Odds are he’s not even listening to us. He’s usually talking to whatever friends he’s playing with. Now answer, would you date my brother?”

_Hell yes_.

“I don’t know enough about him,” Levi responded.

“Based off what you know. Let’s say he actually decided to leave his dorm and didn’t come here. Let’s say he decided to go for coffee and you saw him. Would you start up a conversation with him?”

“I don’t think I’d start a conversation with anybody.”

“Levi, you’re so difficult. Hmmmm. Let’s say I locked you two in a room. Would you talk to him?” Isabel wasn’t about to let this go.

“I…guess. Eventually we’d have to strategize a plan to get out of there,” Levi said.

Isabel sighed, “Fine. Hey could you get me a soda from the garage?”

“Sure,” Levi opened the door and saw Eren before Isabel pushed him in and locked the door.

“I should have seen this coming,” Levi muttered.

“Isabel locking us out or being forced to talk to me?” Eren inquired.

“The former. Well, both I guess.”

Eren plopped down on the floor and opened a can of soda. “Might as well sit down. Isabel could make us stay here for a while.”

Levi shook his head and sat across from Eren.

“So,” Eren started, “I noticed your shirt earlier.”

Levi looked at his shirt, “Oh, right. Isabel mentioned you like anime.”

“Yeah. Out of curiosity, what else did she mention?”

“Your hobbies, social habits, sleeping patterns, food preferences, how much she hates your hair-”

“What do you think about my hair?” Eren asked abruptly.

“It’s…nice.”

“Nice?” Eren raised an eyebrow.

Levi felt his neck get warm.“Well, it’s a…good length. It suits you.”

“Any other benefits of my hair?” Eren leaned in close enough for Levi to catch a whiff of Eren’s cologne.

_Oh God, he smells good too._

Eren looked like he was ready to pounce on Levi and Levi was more than ready for an impromptu make out session.

_No, Levi. This isn’t some cheesy porno. Calm your hormones down._

”Are you okay, Levi? You seem a bit distracted.”

_Eren totally licked his lips on purpose. Fine. I can play along too._

“I’m good.” Levi leaned in closer, “Isabel never mentioned your eyes.” Levi gently grabbed Eren’s chin turning his head slightly. “They’re like looking at liquid gold.”

At that, Eren blushed and it sent a whirlwind of butterflies to Levi’s stomach.

_His hair, his eyes, his lips. He’s perfect._

Eren and Levi were slowly closing the space between them. Levi closed his eyes just before their lip met when Isabel opened the door.

“Um, Levi… Your uncle’s here.”

“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up later,” Eren whispered before getting up and going back inside the house.

“ _Damn it_ , Isabel,” Levi sighed.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“Did you have to lock us out here?”

“What are you talking about? I unlocked the door like five seconds after locking it.”

Levi glared at her.

“C’mon, Levi. It couldn’t have been that bad. I’ve been talking you up to him for months.”

“I can’t believe you, but I also can’t believe I didn’t see this coming,” Levi said.

“Honestly, I’m surprised both of you were still fully clothed. It’s a shame your uncle got here early.”

“Kenny always has the worst timing.”

Levi grabbed his things off the table and headed to the door.

“Bye, Isabel. Text me if you have any math questions since we didn’t get a chance to actually work on homework.”

“Oh, I finished the math homework in class. I just needed an excuse to get you to meet my brother. It’s a shame he didn’t get his hair cut, though. I had hoped to make him look a bit more decent.”

“Isabel, his hair is fine.”

Kenny honked to get Levi to hurry up.

“I have to go. Talk to you later.”

As Levi headed to the car, he noticed a paper poking out of his textbook.

_See you for coffee on Thursday?_ _Maybe we can pick up where we left off afterwards ;)_

_-Eren_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Ereri week June 1 prompt: pining. I originally had longer plans for this. Maybe it'll be turned into a multi-chapter fic in the future.  
> I'm artist--in--training on tumblr.  
> *If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them promptly*


End file.
